


Bitty the Booty Shaker

by 2Elenora2



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bitty is HOT, It's Jacks Birthday, Lapdance, M/M, Sexual Content, and Jack is suddenly well aware of that, and boy does Bitty have a suprise, and so is his penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Elenora2/pseuds/2Elenora2
Summary: It's Jacks birthday, and much to Shittys' disappointment, the stripper he hired is a no show. But then, Bitty willingly offers to be the resident stripper for the night. Jack under estimates Bitty's ability to give a show and things well, things get very awkward for Jack.





	

Shitty pulled apart the blinds and peaked out the window, his eyes sweeping the streets, looking for any signs of movement. It was deserted outside the Haus, the only sound that could be heard was the thumping beat of the music emitting from the LAX bros house. Shitty shrugged and turned around. It was 8:05, and the stripper was supposed to be at the Haus an hour and a half ago. He smiled sadly at Jack.

"Looks like your present couldn't make it." He said dejectedly. Jack sat where he was, beer in hand, studying Shitty, wondering what on earth that man could’ve gotten him. When he realised, it was like he had been hit in the face with a puck.

"Did you get me a stripper?!" Jack asked his eyes wide and his mind running a million miles an hour. A striper was one thing that Jack wouldn't really appreciate for his birthday, but Shitty had seemed so sure he'd made a good choice that Jack forced a sad smile onto his face. "Thanks for trying Shits, maybe next year?"

"Oh no you don't Jack Zimmermann. You will get a lap dance this birthday." Shitty grinned at Jack and began to, well, he began to shimmy. He looked ridiculous and Jack well, he'd never laughed so hard in his life.

"Please, stop." Jack muttered as Shitty ran his fingers through his hair, trying to look sexy. With a wink, Shitty then proceeded to stroke his moustache, and then that's when Bitty broke the silence. He stood up and held a single hand in the air, signalling Shitty to stop, who then came to an abrupt halt.

"I’ll show you how it’s done." He said with laughter still bubbling from his chest. Bitty held a single finger up. "Give me a minute. Lord knows I'm not gonna half ass this performance."

Bitty raced away with a cheeky glint to his eye, and the rest of the Haus, which now consisted of just Ransom, Holster, Shitty and Lardo. The rest had bailed earlier as they had tests the next day.  And Jack was thankful, the less people at his party the better.

"This will be good." Holster grinned at Shitty. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Bitty would do a better job than the stripper you hired anyway."

"That's probably true.” Lardo agreed. “But-holy shit."

Lardo was interrupted by Bitty walking down the stairs in tiny booty shorts, a white button down and one of Jacks ties tied loosely around his neck.  Jack sucked in his breath and his eyes locked onto Bitty, taking in the sight of him. The booty shorts clung tightly to his well, booty. They showed every tough line and soft curve. The closer Bitty got, the more Jack began to realise that it wasn’t just his ass that he could see, and there was one word to describe Bitty and he never thought he’d associate this word with him; big. He stood at the bottom of the stairs and gave a twirl and Jack couldn’t deny it, Bitty was hot.

“Damn Bitty.” Lardo whistled.

Bitty grinned at Lardo, placed a hand on his chest and whispered a flattered thank you before plugging his phone into the speakers. Music began to play, and Jack was only vaguely able to recognize it as Beyoncé, and honestly, who else would Bitty dance to?

"Now?" As soon as the music began, Bitty smirked. He seemed to turn into a completely different person. His confidence had sky-rocketed and really, if anything, Bitty was in his element. It was as if a façade had washed over him. Bitty glanced around, and then finally, his eyes rested on Jack. "I take it that you’re the birthday boy?"

Jack nodded lightly. Bitty tugged at his tie and it took all the strength Jack had not to breathe in too sharply at the movement. Jack wanted so badly to grab that tie and drag Bitty towards him and press their lips together. But he knew that would never happen. They were just team mates. Just friends. And this, this was just some fun. 

Bitty sauntered over to Jack and placed a finger on his chest, his finger trailed down dangerously low, and then Bitty stepped back and grinned at Jacks flustered look. His cheeks were red, very red. But Bitty continued anyway. The music picked up and Bitty began to dance, swaying his hips along to the music. He dragged his hands along his body, his hands occasionally lifting his shirt to reveal his smooth and toned stomach. Jack gulped and averted his eyes.

It was then that Jack knew that he was in trouble. But in hindsight, the moment he saw Bitty at the top of the stairs he should have realised this.

"What's a matter, Mister?" Bitty drawled in a thick southern accent. He walked over to Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder, and began to flick his hips from side to side, while moving up and down. "You can all look.”

“Damn Bitty!” Shitty cheered. Bitty laughed lightly and then leant forward , his lips inches away from Jacks ear.

“But just for the birthday boy, you can touch." He whispered. As soon as he said that, he began to move onto Jacks lap, giving him a lap dance, one that Jack felt he would never forget. Bitty was so close that Jack could feel his warm breath.

"Yeah Bitty!" Ransom cheered as Bitty began to practically grind on Jack. Holster cat-called in response and to say the least, Bitty would call this encouragement.  It was what Jack liked to call 'teasing', and Bitty was well aware of what he was doing. Bitty, who then turned around and began grinding his ass on Jack, winked at Lardo and then removed his tie and turned back around to face Jack. He hooked the tie around his neck and Jack could feel his checks turning red and his heart began to beat faster as Bitty reached to unbutton his shirt. All this happened while Bitty was grinding down on Jack.

Then it happened, he didn’t mean for it to happen. His pants grew tighter as an erection rose up in his pants. He held his breath and hoped to god that Bitty hadn’t realised what was happening because that could put Bitty in a really, really uncomfortable situation.

Bitty continued on, dancing and getting up close and personal with Jack. His shirt was completely off now, and his bare chest was available for all to see. But only Jack was close enough to see the gleaming beads of sweat accumulating on his torso. Jack wanted to press his tongue to each of them, and lap them up, and to taste the saltiness of Bitty on his tongue.

Those thoughts certainly didn’t help the situation in his pants.

A deep warmth began in Jacks stomach, a tell-tale warning that he was about to embarrass himself and make Bitty really, really uncomfortable. He needed to get out of here, fast. Jack stood up so fast the Bitty almost fell off his lap. Bitty looked confused.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." He muttered, darting away before he could see the hurt look on Bitty's face.

Bitty stood where he was for a moment, watching Jack disappear up the stairs. His shirt was still on the floor, where Bitty had discarded it amidst the rolling and punctuated movements of his hips . He pulled it on and buttoned it back up. Tears began to flow down his face and Bitty ran to the door and bottled out the Haus, barely listening to the shouts of his teammates as he bolted down the street. 

Lardo was the first to react. She told Shitty to go find Bitty and not to bother calling him, his phone was still connected to the speaker and Beyoncé was still playing. Then, she stormed up the stairs and burst into Jacks room, sending him jumping in his desk chair. She was furious.  Mad. Annoyed. Pissed off.

"What is your problem?!" She yelled at Jack.

"I-I-" Jack stammered. Lardo was intimidating when she wanted to be.

"What? Is it because Bitty is gay? Is that your problem?" She asked pointedly.

"What?"

"Is it because Bitty is gay? Is that why you pushed him off you and ran off?" Lardo asked pointedly.

"What? No-"

"You do realise that we've had to send a search party out for him? The kid is so embarrassed he ran right out of the Haus without his phone Jack!"

"I-I'm sorry." He stated.

"Sure Jack."

"I am! I just needed to get out of there." He admitted the last part quietly.

"Why? Why'd you need to get out of there and make Bitty feel like shit?"

"Because..." Jack trailed off. He needed to tell Lardo the truth otherwise she'd continue to think that Jack was secretly homophobic. But how to tell Lardo that he almost came in his pants is a whole other battle.

"Because what, Jack?"

"Because I um, I almost well, y'know..." He trailed off and sort of mimed what would've happened if he had of stayed any longer. Lardos eyes widened when she realised what Jack meant.

"Jesus, Jack." She placed a hand lightly over her mouth to try and stifle her laughter.

"This should stay between me and you." He noted. Lardo nodded, and then began to tell Jack that he should go find Bitty, and tell him no, that he was not uncomfortable by Bitty giving him a lap dance that he was more than enjoying it. Jack laughed lightly and stood up out of his chair, his mind solely focused on finding Bitty. And, if Bitty was anything like Jack, he'd know just where to find him.

Jack raced down to Faber, his mind searching out for Bitty, wondering if he was doing laps around the ice like Jack would when he was upset, pushing and pushing until his lungs felt like they were on fire and his legs slowly began to no longer cooperate.

~*~

He pushed open the doors, and as soon as he heard the light scratching of blades on ice he knew Bitty was in there. What was he supposed to say to him? How was he supposed to explain why he was so rude?

When the ice came into view, he saw the small baker skating around in circles. He was gliding lightly on the ice, his arms out as he maintained his balance on one foot. He was graceful, _and beautiful,_ Jack thought. Bitty tipped forward so that his body was parallel with the ice, one leg straight out, in line with him. Jack wondered what it would be like to watch him figure skate, to watch him put in his best efforts as he danced on the ice. But from this small, tiny move, Jack could only imagine he’d look like a celestial being.

Jack shook his head, breaking himself out of his head and his thoughts. He approached the ice, and Bitty had not yet noticed Jack, but Jack could see he was crying and he hated himself for it. Hated that he caused those tears.

"Bitty?" Jack called, leaning over the barrier. Bitty jumped slightly and turned, his eyes wide as he realised Jack had been standing there. He quickly wiped his face, trying to brush away the tears that continued to fall. “Oh god Bitty. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t you be sorry now, Jack Zimmermann. I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable.” Bitty muttered, tucking his hands into his pocket. He was now wearing a coat and pants. “I leave a spare pair of clothes in my locker.”  
Bitty shrugged as if trying to give an explanation.

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable, Bittle. And I'm sorry I made you upset, _merde, desole.”_

“I- I didn’t make you uncomfortable?” Bitty stammered.

“No, you didn’t.”

“Then what…?” Bitty’s question was drawn out. “I thought I must have taken it too far, taking off my shirt and all.”

“I, um.” Jack stammered, his cheeks going a flaming red. Bitty stared at Jack for a moment and then his lips formed an ‘o’ shape. Jack was glad that Bitty caught on quite quickly because he didn’t really didn’t want to explain anything.  

“So you… enjoyed it?” Bitty asked, a sly grin creeping onto his face. Jack nodded. He was sure Bitty would be disgusted but he didn’t seem that way, not with the grin that was on his face. Bitty leant over the barrier and his face was so close to Jacks that all Jack had to do was move an inch and their lips would touch. But Jack was frozen in place; he was so close, closer than when he had been giving Jack a lap dance. "Y'know, I'd be more than happy to finish off that lap dance in private- if you like."

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya all! Thanks for clicking and/or reading my story. I hope you liked it and that it was somewhat okay. I have no clue what the timeline for this is but its before Jack and Shitty graduated? (Im horrible with dates and times and years and stuff) So just pretend it all works out.


End file.
